


Nailed It

by SunshineAndSnark (GoodApollo27)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, For a Friend, M/M, Nail Polish, Short One Shot, Some Humor, bros painting their nails, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 17:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15148310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodApollo27/pseuds/SunshineAndSnark
Summary: The boys decide to let Iris paint their nails to help cheer her up after the fall of Insomnia. But not everyone is keen on the idea.





	Nailed It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sayura21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayura21/gifts).



> A short little fic for my dear friend sayura21. I thank you for your endless support, your friendship and kindness, and for planting this odd little idea in the first place. This is for you, my friend. My attempt at Promptio and fluff.

 

“Okay. Not gonna lie, here. This  _ really _ tickles.”

“ _ Prompto! _ Stop squirming! You’re gonna mess me up!”

Gladio leaned back in one of the camp chairs, blowing a gentle breath over his drying nails as Prompto and Iris’s shrieks and giggles filled the air. 

“I’m trying!” Prompto whined, biting his lip as he tried to stifle another ticklish laugh. “But seriously? Who decided to make those little brushes so tickly? Who?”

Iris laughed, shaking her head at Prompto’s pouty expression. “Oh, come on, Prom. It’s not  _ that _ bad. Besides, we’re almost done.” She paused, holding Prompto’s hand carefully in her own. With her other, she reached down to dip the small nail polish applicator into its bottle, wiping the excess on the inner rim before swiping it over one of Prompto’s nails in a quick, even stripe. 

Prompto hummed in distress, but managed to mostly hold still, watching with interest as Iris worked.  _ Swipe. Dip. Wipe. Repeat.  _ And despite the occasional wriggle from her volunteer, there wasn’t a single smear or drip.

“You’re really good at this,” Prompto commented, his eyes following the confident flick of Iris’s wrist as she applied the second coat.  _ Chocobo Fluff. High Gloss Formula. _ The perfect shade for Prompto, according to Iris’s expert opinion.

Iris smiled, her eyes crinkling. “Well, Gladdy always let me practice on him when I was little,” she said, tilting her head toward her brother.

From one of the nearby camp chairs, Gladio grinned and held up his thumb, the nail sparkling an iridescent crimson. 

Prompto stared for a moment, his smile growing to match Iris’s. Yeah, it was a little silly seeing a big guy like Gladio wearing sparkly nail polish, but somehow, he managed to pull it off. The blood red looked good against his sun-bronzed skin. Though a part of Prompto had to wonder if that was because he  _ always _ saw Gladio with blood from something or another on him. Well, either way, his boyfriend looked damn good in  _ Dragoon’s Blood: Fall Fashion Week Sinful Shimmer Collection. _

“Gladio’s a pretty cool guy,” Prompto murmured, his gaze sliding back to his nails. Luckily, Iris was too focused to see the blush sneaking over his cheeks.

“Yup. Whenever I had a bad day at school, or something, Gladdy would come home from Crownsguard training and let me paint them,” Iris explained, flicking the brush over Prompto’s pinkie. She kept her voice low, words only for her and Prompto. “And while I painted, he would always listen to me talk about stuff. What upset me and why and what I was going to do about it. By the time I finished, I always felt better.”

Prompto nodded, barely resisting the urge to glance back over at his boyfriend. “Yeah. He’s really good at stuff like that. Listening and advice.”

Iris’s smile took on a sad note as she screwed the cap back onto the tiny yellow bottle. “Yeah. It was always nice… being able to do that.” Before Prompto could even frown, the look dissolved away, replaced by her usual sunny grin. “All right!” she exclaimed, patting the top of Prompto’s wrist. “Go sit over with Gladdy and don’t even  _ think _ of poking at those until they are completely dry, mister!”

“Yes, ma’am!” Prompto threw his hand up in a salute, his still wet nails narrowly avoiding his brow.

Iris shook her head, watching as Prompto stood up and trotted off to sit with Gladio. 

“You’re up, Prince Charmless. Time for your royal manicure,” Gladio said, looking over his shoulder toward Noctis.

The Prince leaned against Ignis’s meal prep table, chatting idly with his Advisor. At the sound of Gladio’s voice, Noctis glanced up and strolled over with a yawn. Wearing his usual bored expression, he plopped himself down in front of Iris and held out his hand, palm down. 

Prompto and Gladio exchanged glances as Iris sat up a little straighter, trying to keep her smile natural as she held Noctis’s hand in her own.

“So, how do I look?” Prompto asked, fanning out his fingers with a dramatic flick of his wrists.

“Damn beautiful,” Gladio replied, his grin softening while the glow in his amber eyes only seemed to deepen. Slowly, he lifted Prompto’s hand to his lips, pressing a firm kiss over his knuckles, his gaze never faltering.

“Hey! Don’t scratch the paint. Iris’ll have your head,” Prompto said with a breathless laugh. “Not that them being half-bitten is any better,” he mused, casting a baleful glance at his hand, his nails ragged from his bad habit.

“Scratched paint and all, you’re still beautiful.”

Prompto swallowed, resisting the urge to curl his fingers as his palms grew sweaty. At first, he’d always thought that Gladio was joking around when he called him things like “pretty” and “beautiful”. And really, there was always that joking edge to his voice when he said it. 

Until they started dating. And Gladio would say stuff like that at the strangest moments, with a soft sort of wonder. Like they were observations, realizations that he had over and over. And Prompto learned that that joking tone was just a way of covering himself, a protection in case he ever took it the wrong way. It wasn’t until they started dating that he heard those words whispered to him in sincere tones.

“Y-yeah?” Prompto said, dragging his attention back. “Yours look good, too.” Taking Gladio’s hands in his, he turned them this way and that, the different angles catching the sunlight, the deep red shimmering and erupting with sparkles. A sharp contrast to the rugged collection of scars and calluses. A hint that there was more to him than that. “Really good.” 

He gave Gladio’s hands a quick squeeze before settling down in front of his chair, leaning back against his sturdy legs with a contented sigh.

Together, they watched Iris sit with Noctis, coloring his nails a dark blue and chatting in tones too quiet and shy for them to hear.

“She has that dreamy look in her eyes, again,” Gladio grumbled, shaking his head with a fond smirk. 

“Painting the Prince’s nails. Is-- is that… every girl’s dream?” Prompto asked, looking up at Gladio in honest question.

“It is hers,” Gladio replied, running his newly adorned nails down Prompto’s shoulder, sending shivers and goosebumps cascading down his boyfriend’s arms. “And it’s comforting for her, doing this. Think it gives her that feeling of home. Of back when things felt normal and safe.”

Prompto turned, resting his head on Gladio’s knee. “If painting our nails helps her feel better, gets her mind off of… of Insomnia, then she can paint mine all day. I’d even let her do my toes, if they weren’t stuffed in my gross boots all day.”

Gladio chuckled, raising his hand to ruffle through Prompto’s hair. “You did good enough. Thanks, babe.”

Prompto smiled at the praise. Would his heart ever stop doing little flips when Gladio called him “babe”? He hoped not.

“So how did you get Iggy to agree to doing this?” Prompto asked, raising a brow. “Bribery? How many cans of Ebony did you promise him?”

Gladio blew out a breath from between his lips, his voice dropping to a murmur. “I haven’t asked him, yet.”

Prompto swallowed, huddling back against Gladio’s legs as he watched Noctis yawn, nodding happily along to whatever Iris was talking about. He looked super relaxed.Like he was really enjoying it. Maybe Iris would have a regular client. It  _ was _ kind of relaxing. Minus the ticklish part.

With a glance over toward the meal prep table, Prompto frowned. Iggy wasn’t over there. His knives, bowls, and a partially peeled potato were there, but not Ignis. Like he’d vanished.

“I think he knows,” Prompto whispered, glancing around the Haven. “No sign of him.”

By the time Iris finished with Noctis, they still hadn't spotted their missing Advisor. 

“Hey, where’s Specs?” Noctis asked, walking over. He stopped next to Gladio, turning his hands this way and that, fascinated. “You know, this does look kinda cool,” he mumbled to himself.

“Iris probably wouldn't mind giving a regular Royal Manicure,” Gladio said, sitting up in his chair for a better look. 

Prompto bounced to his feet, leaning over Noctis’s hands. “Wow. Yeah. Blue looks good on you, dude,” he exclaimed, slapping Noct’s shoulder. Just as he started to turn his attention elsewhere, his eyes caught on a small detail. 

“Wait wait wait! What is that?” His own yellow-painted nails flashed as he snatched Noctis’s hand, yanking the Prince closer for a better look.

“Ow! Jeez, Prom. Settle down.”

“Oh. Em. Gee!” Prompto squeaked, bouncing on his toes as he pointed at Noctis’s thumbnail. “She painted a little crown!” he said, looking up at Gladio with wide blue eyes. “Man, your sister has some serious talent!”

“Hell yeah, she does.”

Noctis chuckled, shaking his head as he freed his hand from Prompto’s grasp. “Yeah, she had this little paintbrush thingy. And some kind of pen. For the outlining.”

“I’m totally jealous,” Prompto pouted. In a mere second, though, his expression changed to one of alarm and he took a step back, waving his hands in front of himself. “Not that I’m not happy with mine! No way! I love my plain old yellow. And you should totally get the royal treatment!”

“You’re fine. Relax,” Noctis said with a chuckle. As he dropped his hands back to his side, he swept his gaze over their tiny camp with a frown. “Where’s Specs? I told Iris she could do his, too.”

Prompto exchanged a look with Gladio before shrugging. “No clue. He just up and  _ vanished.  _ Poof.”

“Probably hiding,” Gladio remarked, jerking his head toward the tent. “Just leave him. If he doesn’t want to, then he doesn’t have to.” His gaze shifted to Iris, busy rummaging through her small backpack of polish bottles and various nail art accessories.  _ Enough to fill the Armiger,  _ Gladio thought, smiling fondly. She’d been collecting her supplies since she was little. 

Noctis’s indignant huff drew his attention away.  __

“He can't duck out. I already told her she could do his. She’s all excited, now,” Noctis mumbled, stalking toward the tent.

Prompto bit back a tiny snicker at the Prince’s behavior. “Awww. He really cares for her, doesn’t he?” he commented, leaning against Gladio’s shoulder. As much as he would have liked to resume cuddling up against his legs, it was probably better to stay on his feet. They might need to evacuate if Noct and Iggy got into it. Though he really hoped they didn’t; this whole thing was to make Iris feel better, to get her mind off of losing her home and her family. And to remind her that she still had one, in a way. A bunch of brothers who cared a heck of a lot for her. 

The rustle of tent fabric preceded the sound of murmuring voices. 

“Why must I!?”

“Look, it’s not going to kill you. We all did it. You don't get a free pass.”

“Are you attempting to utilize peer pressure?”

“Yeah. I am.”

Prompto pressed a hand to his lips, trying to stifle a giggle. He could just  _ see _ Noct crossing his arms over his chest, his jaw set in the picture of childish stubbornness. 

A heavy sigh from Ignis.

“It's pretty relaxing. And if any of us needs to relax...”

“You should have asked before offering me up as a volunteer.”

“It's not that big a deal, Specs. Takes, like, five minutes. And they look kind of cool. Here, gimme your glasses, and then you won't have to watch.”

“Are you implying that my vision is that poor?”

“No, but your nails are. Let Iris paint ‘em up.”

“I don't want--  _ NOOOOCT!! _ ”

Prompto jumped at the anguished cry, turning just in time to see Noctis flee from the tent, a grin on his face and Ignis’s glasses in his hand. Prompto watched, eyes wide as the Prince sprinted across the Haven before warping over the side and disappearing from sight.

“He’s a dead man,” Gladio commented with a laugh, shaking his head.

“Nice knowing ya, Noct,” Prompto said, keeping his voice low. He couldn't help but scrunch down, clinging to Gladio’s shoulder as Ignis burst from the tent, fists clenched and eyes narrowed. Pure, terrifying rage like only Noct could create. 

“Where is he?” Ignis demanded, snapping his gaze to Prompto and Gladio as they both tried to hide their amusement. Gladio with a good amount of success. Prompto, not as much.

“Where’s who?” Gladio asked. Prompto had to give his boyfriend some serious props for keeping a straight face like that. Especially teasing an already flustered Ignis.

Ignis heaved a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You know very well who. The delinquent Prince who snatched my spectacles.”

Prompto bit his lip, unable to resist. “ _ Oooohhh. _ You mean Noct? He went warping off the side of the Haven.”

Before Ignis could remark, Iris trotted over, her eyes crinkled with worry.

“Hey, Iggy! Is… everything okay? Huh? Where’s your glasses?” she asked, tilting her head up at the despectacled Advisor.

Ignis closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before addressing Iris. Not a hint of his annoyance showed through. “His Majesty is keeping them safe for me. It would be unfortunate to get polish on them.”

Okay. That excuse was  _ way _ too terrible to let fly. 

“Really, Iggy? She’s going to paint your nails. You know that, right?” Prompto snickered. His cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. “Like, as long as you don’t rub your eyes, you’ll be fine.”

Ignis narrowed his eyes, shooting Prompto a sideways glare that had him shrinking back against Gladio.

“Save me,” he squeaked, clutching at his boyfriend’s arm.

“Should know better than to tease him after Noct’s pissed him off,” Gladio mumbled, too low for his sister to hear. “Go on, Iggy. Faster you get it done, faster you get your glasses back.”

With one last scathing glare, Ignis turned back toward Iris, his expression warming into a patient smile.

“Kind of scary how he does that,” Prompto whispered, watching as he followed Iris back to the edge of the Haven.

“Yeah, well…” Gladio watched his sister sit down, snatching up a polish bottle without a moment’s hesitation. “It’s impossible to stay upset around her. She’s a good kid.”

Prompto’s looked up, and his own lips lifted at Gladio’s gentle smile. Something that Gladio rarely ever showed around anyone else. 

“She grew up with a good brother,” he said, reaching up to twine their fingers, their nails glinting in the evening sun. “The best.”

Gladio huffed, giving Prompto’s fingers a quick squeeze. “Damn right she did.”

Prompto let his gaze linger on Gladio while his attention rested on his sister. Despite the swell of confidence in his voice and the casual response, Prompto knew that his words struck deeper than Gladio would ever show. Still, he knew the signs. The little pause before responding, the slight lift of his brows, and the way his eyes misted over just a little. What kind of boyfriend would he be if he couldn’t read the big guy?

“Damn right,” Prompto echoed, closing his eyes as he leaned his head against Gladio’s shoulder, lulled by the warm evening sun.

It wasn’t too long before the sound of crisp, measured footsteps had him lifting his head. 

“Hey!” Prompto waved as Ignis strode past them, no doubt looking to chase down Noctis. “How’d it go? Wait! Wait! Lemme see!”

Ignis sighed, holding his hand out as he turned to Prompto, his fingers splayed to show off a shade of luxurious purple. Prompto definitely didn’t miss the tiny smile breaking through his stern facade.

“Wow, Iggs, that looks really good on you! And-- Ohmygosh!” Prompto’s eyes widened as he grasped Ignis’s hand, looking closer. “Is that  _ Coeurl print! _ ? Major talent!”

Ignis’s smile grew, even as his cheeks flushed lightly. “Only on the thumb,” he commented, carefully retrieving his hand. “It’s a current trend, apparently. I must take care not to chip them while I prepare tonight’s dinner.” His eyes narrowed, the smile vanishing. “Bean and Vegetable Stew.”

Prompto bit his lip, his brows raising at the rise in Ignis’s tone.

“Now… where is Noct?” Ignis asked as he squinted off into the distance, scanning through the trees.

“Probably hiding, if he’s smart,” Gladio said, watching as Ignis wandered off to flush out their absent Prince.

“So? Your little sis is pretty good,” Prompto commented, holding his fingers out to admire the yellow. “Could you say that Iris…  _ nailed _ it?”

“You’ve been waiting this whole time to say that, haven’t you?” 

“Yep.”

  
  



End file.
